I'll Cover You
by BlackHelix
Summary: Emma Swan has been put in charge of President Regina Mill's security detail. Her job - protect the President at all costs, even if that cost is her own life. In the midst of World Wide Turmoil how far is Emma willing to go to protect the woman she has undoubtedly fallen for. AU.
1. President of The United States

**_The chapter is short but it's here to kick of the story. As the story starts picking up chapters will be longer and more informative. There is also a few mistakes in this chapter because I haven't re-read through it because it's late but some time this week I will get to editing it. Also some of the language may be different because I am Australian. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter._**

** XXX  
**

_"Today we welcome our 45th President Of The United States and our first female President to take the seat, to the White House."_

_"And what a glorious day it is Mark. Sunny, no clouds and not a chance of rain anywhere on the horizon."_

_"As if it were meant to be John. A welcoming for our 45th President. In other news-"_

_Click._

The radio was silenced by a quick twist of Ruby's wrist as she spoke, "I hear she's a bitch."

"More like a witch than a bitch," Mary snorted her dislike of the new President in power. "The first female President just had to be the cruelest, bitchiest-"

"Straighten up!" Emma called as they all shuffled into position forming a line of penguin dressed forms. Emma stood at the end of the line beside her was her best friend and colleague Ruby, next was her cousin Mary Margret or M&M for short, followed by David and a few more black and white dressed men and women - twelve in total.

"I'll schedule you a press conference to aquaint yourself with the-" an aging unruly brown haired man spoke glancing the penguin forms up and down before finishing in a distasteful tone "-public."

"Yes, yes do what you must." The brunette waved a hand dismissvely glancing over each and everyone of the forms in front of her, "Which one of you is in charge?"

Emma took a step forward from the end of the line, keeping her gaze straight ahead. "That would be me Madame."

Taking a step toward Emma she waved her hand once again dismissvely at the rest of the Secret Service Agent's. "The rest of you are dismissed to your posts."

A few glances at one another and they were gone shuffling in all directions. Some had already been appointed to the doors and had accompanied the President on her flight on Air Force One to DC.

"I am to be giving you my itinerary yes?"

Emma nodded once to that. The woman in front of her looked tense, her stature was stoic and rigid, her facial muscles revealed no emotions which made reading her hard - but those eyes, those eyes Emma believed she could get lost in. People said eyes were the windows into the souls and since those chocolate brown eyes were the only things Emma could read in the entire President's stance - she wasn't about to dispute that claim.

Regina continued, "Very well I'll see you in an hour," turning away from Emma to her shy secretary she added. "Clear my schedule and unless it's World War III make sure we are not interrupted."

"Yes Madame President."

"Mom!" A small voice screamed as a young boy burst through the doors being chased by two suited figures a third gracefully slipping in to close the White House doors.

Emma immediately noticed the President's facial features and stance relax, a small smile spreading out onto the womans face. The room automatically brightened to it - or at least Emma thought so. _Your job. Your protectee. Your assignment. _Emma reminded herself.

"Henry, how was your day at school?"

"Other than the fact I had two big men following me around," the little boy named Henry thumbed back to the two emotionless, statue standing Secret Service men dressed in casual clothes. "Grace and a few other kids were going to hang out after school but Gary said that without Pre-planning I couldn't go."

Emma stepped up to defend her agents before the President could open her mouth to speak or reprimand them. "That's correct, it helps us better protect you if we no in advance where your going, what you plan on doing and who your with."

"Do you really believe twelve to thirteen year olds are dangerous Miss...?" Regina paused a beat awaiting an answer.

"Swan. Emma Swan, Madame President." Emma answered.

"Miss Swan I hardly think kids are cause for worry."

"Perhaps not Madame President but your kid is the best way for terrorists and kidnappers to get at you." Emma defended. "They can take you hostage but to a certain degree you are expendable especially if it jeopradizes the country and you have a replacement," Emma paused watching, awaiting an emotion of acceptance. Anything? Nothing? Something? Emma continued, "Your son however can be used against you." _Aha! There it is! _Emma watched the brief flicker of fear cross the President's beautiful features at the mention of her son.

"Very well," Regina conceded before turning to her son to kneel down in front of him so she was eye to eye with him. Straightening out his jacket by his lapels Regina suggested, "Why don't you invite a few of your friends here?"

"I don't want to!" He pouted as he yelled, "I want o go to the arcade and eat pizza with Grace and my friends."

That was the second time Emma had heard that name and both times it was spoken with genuine care, each syllable prounced to the the best a twelve year old could possibly do. If Emma was right and she was almost one-hundred-percent positive that she was. That young boy, the First Child or kid or son or whatever the hell they actually called them had a crush.

Standing up Regina spoke with heartfelt sincerity that made Emma question the M&M's words. "Henry I'm sorry but things are going to have to change and your protection is my number one concern. Now you can have your friends here or you plan ahead and tell the security detail off it."

If the look Henry was squaring could be any more deadly Emma was sure that _Madame Presidante_ would be ashes on the hard marble floor beneath her feet. Emma almost chuckled at the sight before her. It seemed as if it didn't matter where or who the families were, their were always going to be squabbles and arguments within them just like this one - not between President and a Child but between Mother and Son and Emma admired that. The President was a Commander and Leader but more importantly Emma could see she was a Mother, something that no matter how much power she had would never take that away from her. Even if someone tried she doubted they would succeed.

Stomping off Henry screamed back. "I hate you! I hate Gary! I hate this god damn house!"

"Henry language!" Regina screamed back only to have the slamming of doors responding back to her.

"If you don't mind me saying that kid is out of control," the unruly brown haired aging man spoke up. "I still have those boarding school brocheures."

Emma's head snapped over towards the man, "He's a twelve year old kid whose finding it hard adjusting to everything that's going on right now. He's just been thrust into a life were everything he does will be known to a entorauge of strangers." Emma turned to face the President slightly fearful and expecting a full reprimand but all she recieved was a grateful smile. "I'll see you in forty Madame President." With that Emma bowed her head slightly, pivoted on her heel and took of into the maze that was the White House.

**Okay it'll get better there is an underlying storyline so it's not only SwanQueen romance but an actual storyline. There will also be other pairings but I'll let you figure them out as the story goes along.  
Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Things Are Bound To Be Complicated

**Although the story will not be based of the book I did take the title from A.C. Greys 'I'll Cover You' and the idea may seem like it came from her book but it actually came more from the 'Honor Series' by Radclyffe however it will all be different none of the story will be copied from any of the books. Anyway I want to thank my reviewers, my favoriters and my followers your guys are my pride and joy. The reason I keep writing. So thanks again.**

**XXX**

Regina stood in front of the full length mirror in a navy blue knee high skirt, black heels, white button down shirt and currently clipping the US flag to the lapel of her blue jacket. A morning routine she was to get used too. For the next four years she would be wearing it. _Am I doing the right thing? What is the right thing? Have I ever abided by the right thing? No I'm doing this for Henry. He'll receive better care. Better schooling. Better everything. So why does her hate me so much?_

A brief knock on the door disrupted her from her thoughts. Straightening up she brushed the imaginary lint of her jacket, straightened it, inhaled and cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Madam President I'm here about your itinerary?"

Regina looked the young woman up and down. She had to be in her mid-thirties at most a young woman for such a posting. She wore a suit tailored to the curves of her body and yet Regina knew it was loose enough that the woman wouldn't be restricted if imminent action was recquired. Regina's heart and throat clenched at that thought. At the thought of someone giving their life for hers. _Do I deserve that? It doesn't matter I have no choice in the matter no more. _"Right please come in Agent Swan and take a seat." Regina said pleasantly with a fake smile. Once they were seated Regina inquired, "I believe giving you my itinerary is pretty much the same as when I was giving it to my previous Head of Security Kathryn Nolan?"

Emma nodded, "Pretty much Madam President." She shrugged, "Just give me a run down off your week and what you currently know you have planned." Emma couldn't resist running her eyes over the Presidents smooth legs that seemed to go on forever when the woman crossed them elegantly. Her eyes ran up the length of the rest of the womans body until they reached a curious looking pair of brown eyes and a perfectly arched eyebrow. Clearing her throat and swallowing the embarrassment at being caught checking the woman out - check that - checking out the President. She pushed, "Your itinerary ma'am?"

Regina smirked but relented the torment she so wanted to give. Instead she settled for torture and shifted slightly so that the skirt hitched a little higher up her legs. She immediately found a set of eyes attention of her thighs. As if not recognizing she was being looked at in an innappropriated way by her Head of Security she answered. "Monday I have a meeting with the Australian Prime Minister. Tuesday I have dealing with the American Counsel. Wednesday my son has a fair at his school that I will be attending and that day I will also be gathering ingredients from the local fruit farm nearby..."

Emma's attention snapped up away from the creamy white skin to the woman _check that Emma _to the most powerful woman on the planet _that you were just checking out and thinking thoughts that wouldn't even be allowed to be seen on an R-18 rated movie. _"You cook?" she asked roughly voice ladden with arousal. Clearing her throat she repeated, "You cook?"

"Yes I actually find it soothing. Why does that surprise you Agent Swan?"

"Perhaps because your the President of _the _United States." She put emphasis on the word 'the'.

Regina uncrossed pushed the skirt back down to where it would be deemed appropriate and glared across at the penguin dressed Agent.

The fire in the woman's eyes made Emma swallowed. _Damn it! What'd you do this time Emma? And why the President? God she looks so damn sexy when she's angry. Not now Emma. Such a piercing and utterly sexy st- Emma! Oh right._

"Just because I'm President and have cooks that attend to most meals does not mean that I am not a good mother who knows how to cook for her son." Regina's voice emotionless but terse.

Emma shook her head and held up her hands. "I didn't mean to imply you weren't a good mother Madam President."

Regina's glare didn't soften but she dropped the subject and continued with her itinerary not willing to play games anymore and to be rid of this woman who claimed she wasn't a good mother. _How dare she! _"Thursday I have Press Interviews both at the White House and in house studios. Friday morning I will be attending the International trade delegations committee and that night you will have to ask my son. I usually take him out on Friday from 6 to 8 to do whatever he pleases. Saturday I will be stuck here in the White House and Sunday also."

Swallowing once again Emma spoke cautiously. "If any of that changes or anything comes up Madam President I need you to tell me and I will also need an address of the fruit farm and the studios you will be attending and I will get someone to speak to your son about Friday evening," hesitantly she asked, "or would you prefer to talk to him and get back to me?"

"No he likes to keep these things a surprise. Speak to him about it."

"Very well Madam President."

Regina stood as Emma stood. Standing face to face with the woman she found herself barely just at eye level, Emma was tall that much was noticeable even without heels. "I will apprise you of any changes to my schedule."

Emma nodded, swallowed once more and pivoted before making her way to the door.

Regina watched the woman turn and leave. Watching the slight swagger in her gait as she walked away. Regina couldn't deny that the woman commanded and air of confidence around her but at the same time it had been easy to strike fear into the woman. Perhaps yes it was the fact that she was the most powerful woman on the planet but then again Regina had always prided herself on inflicting fear on others ever since College. It didn't matter because either way - fear or not she had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time herself and Agent Swan would be butting heads together.

**Short once again but hopefully it tides you over. I've currently got a few more story chapters I'm working on but the next chapter for this story should be up in a day or two.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's length is short.**


	3. Don't They?

**Okay here's the next chapter. It's small but this chapter will provide information for later chapters. So later on you do understand a few things in the story this chapter will help with that. Once again thanks to my reviewers, followers and favoriters it's alway a pleasure to hear from you. Anyway on with the story.**

**XXX**

The sun beat down onto the perfectly manicured green lawn as Emma walked the grounds. Ruby and M&M were posted to the President for the next three hours whilst she had outside duty. Part of her was glad for that. Ever since she had insulted the President she had been somewhat nervous to be in the same room as the woman _not the only reason is it? _Okay so perhaps she was also afraid of staring dreamily at the woman and having her notice.

Emma paused at the edge of the garden. A well groomed light brown haired boy sat amongst the bushes and trees - book in hand. Emma gave some thought to turning around and questioning were the boys security was but remembered the first time she had seen the boy and how desperate he was to get a moment away from security and she couldn't blame him. Being apart of the Secret Service her whole life she had been forced to guard important people and had seen how it had turned families upside down on their heads and ruined people's lives. The Secret Service weren't just bodyguards they were your life. Sure their made to look invisible but to do the job they had to know every small tiny bit of your life.

Quietly Emma stepped up to the boy, removing her sun glasses. "Hey I'm Emma."

Henry looked up from his book in surprise. Curiously he looked around him then back to Emma guiltily.

"Hey it's okay. You picked a pretty good hiding spot." She said waving her hands around the small grass patch that was covered by pruned bushes and hedges.

He relaxed a tiny bit before finally speaking up, "I'm Henry. Gary and the other's never seem to find me here." Henry said closing the book before looking worriedly, "Is Mom okay? She's not panicking looking for me is she?"

Emma held up her hand and shook her head a small smile on her face. "Nah kid she's currently sitting through a really boring meeting with the Australian Prime Minister."

"Oh."

"So what are you reading?" Emma inquired trying to catch the cover of the large book.

"A fairytale book."

"What fairytale?" Emma asked taking another step closer to the kid.

"Lot's of difference one's. Like Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Pinnochio, Hansel and Gretel and heaps more. Mom got me the book." He beamed brightly.

Emma smiled. The boy cared a lot about his mother and it was obvious that it went both ways. God how she wished she had a family that cared that much about her. There was only Mary Margaret growing up that had ever been there for her and still to this day the woman was there for her. "What about the story of the Evil Queen?"

"The Evil Queen doesn't have a story because she's bad. She's evil." Henry countered.

Emma chuckled at that. "Everybody has a story. Everybody deserves one. Nobody's like they are for no reason."

"What do you mean?"

Emma gave some thought to that. How could she word her thoughts to an eleven or twelve year old boy. "Evil's not born. Evil's made. Whether that be from how one grows up or what happens around them. Everything from the moment you are born determines who you will be later on in life."

"So you believe the Evil Queen wasn't always evil?" Henry asked curious.

Emma nodded. "I do. I believe she was hurt and thats what made her Evil. I believe that something had to have happened to make her who she and all she's doing is searching for her happy ending." Emma smiled at the boy, "Everybody deserves a happy ending."

"Even the Evil Queen?" Henry agreed.

"Even her."

**XXX**

Emma walked down the halls doing what she called 'her rounds'. When she wasn't on the job protecting the most powerful person on the planet - the most powerful woman on the planet - she was walking the halls making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. She gave a brief nod too two of the USSS Agents and continued.

The day had gone by surprisingly quickly. The Australian Prime Minister had attended the meeting and everything had gone smoothly with no hiccups. Everything was simple, if somewhat embarrassing for herself when she was found herself appointed to the President when Ruby came down with food poisoning. From there things had hit embarrassing. She had been caught looking at the President with a dreamy look on her face and after the first six or seven times getting caught she finally stopped cursing the stupid glasses they were forced to wear. No instead she was praying to have a pair on hand and that it wouldn't look odd wearing them indoors. At times she swore the President had shifted or lifted her skirt just to drive her wild - at times she swore it was on purpose but why would the President do that.

Passing one of the bedrooms she halted at the slightly ajar bedroom door. With a moments consideration she pushed it open just a tad and peeked in. If she got caught she could always use the 'Just doing my job' excuse. There sat on the ground talking to a twelve year old lightly brown haired well groomed boy was in fact the woman she had sworn her life to protect.

Crossed legged Regina sat waiting for her son to finish speaking.

"I liked our old place. What was wrong with it?" Henry asked fiddling with his pencils and pens before getting up and putting away his homework.

"Henry this job entails me to work from here. Plus it's bigger and it has a bowling alley." She hoped that would get her son happy again.

Henry sighed. "It's not all that bad. Sometimes Ruby, Mary-Margaret or David play video games with me while there watching me."

Regina raised her eyebrow to that but decided not to question it - at least for now. If it made Henry happy she probably never would question it and choose to ignore it instead. "That's nice now come on up to bed."

Henry packed up the last of his stationery and jumped into bed. "Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Could you tell me a story?"

Regina smiled. "Of course." Picking up the book plastered with the title 'Once Upon A Time' that she had gotten him for his birthday she waited till he was comfortable before sitting on the edge. "What one would you like?"

"The Evil Queen."

Regina tilted her head. "The Evil Queen doesn't have a story."

"Emma says otherwise." The boys eyes lit up, "She says everybody deserves a story. Everybody has one. Something about nobody is like they are for no reason."

Regina's face fell. "Agent Swan is right in some capacity."

"You don't believe the Evil Queen deserves a story?"

"Even if she grew up in a hard life that doesn't excuse everything she's ever done."

"People deserve a second chance don't they Mom?" Henry asked his mother who was sitting staring into nothingness - a blank expression on her face.

"Perhaps," Regina turned to her son. "But not everybody does. Somethings are inexcusable -" _Somethings are unforgiveable. _She finished in her head.

"So you don't believe the Evil Queen deserves a story?"

"The Evil Queen is a wicked woman and it doesn't matter what happened in her past it's what you do with it that makes a difference. You are who you are. Nobody makes you what you are. You shape yourself. If you let yourself become what other people want you to be then you have nobody to blame but yourself." Regina stopped and stood from the bed placing the book on the dresser table. Turning back to her son she leant over him, brushed back his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Standing up she straightened herself out, "You'd be wise to remember that in all honesty everybody leaves you eventually. But no matter what happens I will try and stay for as long as I can because I love you."

Henry smiled opened his arms and waited for his mother to hug him before repeating those three words that he knew his mother loved hearing. "I love you too."

Regina smiled clicked of the lamp and tucked him on before switching on the night light. "Night Henry."

Emma stepped back from the door and waited for the woman to exit. There was no way she could vanish without the President catching sight of her. All directions were rather large and long hallways.

"Agent Swan," Regina said a little in surprise as she closed over her sons door.

"I'm sorry Madame President I was just checking to make sure everything was safe before heading home." Emma said standing face to face with the woman who had her gulping down air from the lack of it whenever she was near her.

"Very well Agent Swan." Regina nodded turned gracefully and walked away. Half way down the hall she paused at the Head of her Security Details voice calling her name - her actual name. It was quiet, slightly pained and yet so detached that it didn't even sound like the woman was saying it to anyone. She didn't turn - she didn't have to.

"Regina." Emma spoke looking down lost at her shoes. "Everybody deserves a story. Even the Evil Queen. Sometimes things happen that make it impossible to be good. Sometimes things happen that make getting your happily ever after decidingly difficult but really that's just all _we _want. The Evil Queen deserves that."

Regina looked down at her heels. A look of pain on her face. _Oh you stupid, stupid girl! Your insolence for such things. Evil doesn't deserve to be forgiven. Why do you believe such silly things? _"I would beg to differ Miss Swan."

With that Emma watched Regina continue down the hallway until the woman vanished from sight. That was the first actual conversation she had, had with Regina - the President. Even though there was so much pain etched into both sides of the conversation Emma couldn't help but feel a little bit intertwined with Regina, perhaps they both shared such a horrible experience that they both interpretted differently. Perhaps - perhaps it was all in her head.

**Okay the next chapter will be up quicker then this as I'm already working on it. About half way done so hopefully today or tomorrow. Next chapter will have more Emma/Regina. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. There Should Have Been Five

**A big thank you to all my reviewers and my followers and favoriters. You guys are why I write.**

**XXX**

Tuesday slipped past easily for Emma with no dramas. In fact she hadn't even seen the President for the whole day as the woman had been sat in a meeting with the American Counsel a crazy bunch of whackjob politicians who all just sucked up to her for a promotion. Wednesday slipped by just as easily but for the day she had spent it alongside Mary-Margaret at the fair with Ruby as the driver and David as third member of the protection detail. The kid had enjoyed himself which put a smile on Emma's face and the President's apple pie had been a hit and she wasn't just saying that to appease the woman - not at all. She had snuck in a bite between her duties and the pie really was to die for.

Thursday - Thursday however...she didn't like to remember Thursday.

It had started of like every other day as normal as possible for the President's security detail and for the President herself. The Press Interviews were to be held for the day and they had managed to breeze through the White House interview and two in house studio ones with no problem.

It was the third that had brought everything to screaming halt.

"Madam President the inside is clear and personnel have been security checked." David spoke clear and shyly.

"Thank you Agent Nolan." Regina nodded to the man as she awaited the elevator to the top floor. When it came she stepped inside with David, Mary-Margaret and another Secret Service Agent who stood more like he was bored out of his mind then actually interested in anything that was going on around them. She couldn't blame him she knew what being an SS Agent did with the mind. It had you living a fantasy in your own head just to pass the time.

Ten minutes later and she was sat in a plush white leather couch facing the host, a mic attached to the blue collar of her jacket on the same side as the american flag, legs crossed and skirt pushed over her knees. She was ready for any questions that were thrown her way and if the previous interivews were anything to go by she knew what questions where coming.

"Well Madam President it's a pleasure to have you here." Damien said with a warm smile thrown in her direction.

She held up a hand and with her own warm smile said, "Please Regina is fine."

"Okay Regina," he said giddily as he flicked through the Ipad he had gripped in his hand. "Let's get on with the questions..."

Emma remembered listening to the broadcast - a whole twenty minutes of non-stop questions ranging from the womans promises during the election to how being the first female President was like and how well she was being treated since being in. The same questions asked at the previous interview but it was the last one that made her sit up and Ruby turn to face the radio paying that slight bit more of an interest.

"What's your stand on Gay Marriage?" Damien asked as if it where the most casual thing.

Regina leaned forward a slight tad bit more trying to determine a right and wrong answer and trying to get over her surprise at the question she had yet to be asked before. Appease the public or speak her mind? _What would my mother do? She'd more then likely go for against it. But what's so wrong with it? Don't turn out like her Regina. This is your choice not hers, your the President, you make the decision - don't let her dictate your choices. _

"I'm for it. Fully supportive of the LGBT community."

"So you'll fight for Gay Rights?" He gave her a curious look.

"People have a right to marry whoever they wish. A free country should give them that. So yes I'll fight for Gay rights because I believe that's what America is. A _free country_." Regina nodded leaning back in her chair confident with what she was saying.

"Saying stuff like that could be particularly harmful to your career."

"Trust me Damien I know but I like...to believe that the...American Nation is open minded enough to see that there is nothing wrong with it." Regina stated with small pauses.

"But is the American Nation not one of God and is God not against same-sex couples."

Emma scoffed, "Bigot asshole."

"Bust a cap in him!" Ruby yelled at the radio before high-fiving Emma who laughed at that inside the black, window tinted, thick glass windowed sedan.

Regina leant forward and with her signature smirk in place she answered. "Have you read the bible? I believe the Old Testament agreed that yes it was wrong for a man to lay with another. How about the New Testament? The one most religions go off nowadays? Nowhere in it does it mention the fact that same-sex couples are wrong and was Jesus not the New Testament?" Regina watched as brief thoughts and replies went through the mans head but before he could answer Regina cut him off, "Does it not say that 'judge not less he be judged himself'."

"With all due respect Madam President I would have to disagree with that."

Regina's smirk faded as did her friendly approach. "We're all entitled to our own thoughts and opinions _Mr. Johnson_. You asked a question and I gave you an honest answer."

"That's true but isn't it best to hear both sides of the story or are you just refusing to acknowledge the religious crowd? Aren't you refusing to acknowledge their beliefs by supporting Gay rights?"

Regina briefly considered the thought of getting her security detail to shoot the man in front of her. She could get away with it she was after all the most powerful woman on the planet, she had contacts. Instead she stood, "I'm not refusing to acknowledge them. In actual fact I am acknowledging them. Did God not give humanity freedom? If you can give me a viable religious argument Mr. Johnson I would more then welcome it. If you could give me a viable argument that suggests that being in love with someone is wrong please do so by all means." With her 'winning' smirk on her face she pulled the mic off her collar and sauntered out with her security detail, each one giving a 'you got owned' smirk over their shoulder at the man still sitting lost in thought for answer on the couch.

"Ouch," Ruby cringed slightly. "You think that was the Presidents way of saying 'Fuck you'?"

Emma laughed and nodded as she clambered out of the vehicle. Sarcastically "The President always has to be polite. Manners and proper etiquette." She answered when Ruby exited with her, "Even when saying 'Fuck you'."

Emma laughed along with Ruby as they watched the President make her way through the crowd and over to the vehicle that was sat on the other side of the street. It all happened so fast Emma swore she had imagined it all at first, it was like those movies that you sit through and when something big and fast happens you sit there going 'what the fuck just happened?'.

The blurry white snap of the flash of a camera in her face revealed a scraggy brown haired man with a wirey smile. "What the fuck? Get out of here." She blinked furiously as she ordered the man away. Between the dark spots in her eye sight she watched the man scamper away.

It sounded like a crack of thunder had erupted next to her ears. The crowd of reporters and on lookers dropped to the ground. Screams erupted in waves. Emma came back down to reality and took stock of the small gleam coming from the apartment buildings top floor window across the park no more than a hundred meters. She turned to face Ruby who looked just as shocked as her. "Check on the President!" Emma took off in a mad dash across the park towards the apartment building.

Barrelling through the doors she took the stairs two at a time to the fourth flight and then took them three at a time. By the time she reached the last floor she withdrew her gun from the holster and took large steps towards one of the only two apartments that overlooked the park and the shooting. She planted her boot to the door and watched it snap open with a violent smack against the wall and only came face to face with children's toys and an untidy living room.

Turning she looked at the last door. The last place the shooter could have been. She went to plant her boot to the door like the previous one but instead she reached out, one hand gripping the gun, the other reaching out to twist the door knob. It popped open with no force. Swinging it open cautiously hearing the creaking in the old wood. Returning the now free hand back to her gun she stepped inside.

The apartment looked overall empty, a coat rack next to the door sporting items of clothing and a bathroom in the corner and a wide open space with a telescope and - a customized sniper sat by the windows. Making her way over to the telescope she lowered her gun to her side as she peered into it.

Police lined the street across the park. The wailing of ambulances could be heard in the distances and the sounds of screaming could still be heard ringing in the air. Emma snapped back when a rope found it's way around her neck and tightened.

With a choking sound she dropped the gun with a clatter, to the wooden floorboards and reached up to the tightening rope trying to slip her fingers underneath it as she rushed backwards until the assailants back came into contact with the wall that made them stop abruptly. A loud sharp intake of air was heard and the rope loosened enough for Emma to pull away from the wall and flip the unknown assailant over her shoulder to the ground and rid herself of the rope.

Glancing around the room she spotted her gun back over near the window next to the telescope and quickly bounded towards it. A hand encircled her ankle and caught her forcing her to the ground. The assailant crawled over Emma towards the gun. Apparently both of them had the same idea which meant that her assailant was weaponless.

Emma flipped them over straddled the assailant and planted a fist to the masked face. Just as quickly as she had found herself on top she had found herself flipped off. She clambered to her feet as did the other occupant of the apartment. She lunged for the figure and forced them to the ground. She felt the air leave her as a fist collided with her stomach forcing her backwards with hacking coughs.

The next thing she knew she was staring down the barrel of her own gun. With a swallow she awaited her fate at the hands of her attacker - whatever it was. Emma listened to footfalls from below them and she noted her attacker heard them as well as he briefly looked towards the door before looking back down towards her.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the man pulled back on the trigger. A small click resounded throughout the apartment and Emma opened her eyes to find herself still inside the apartment and not floating her way to Heaven _where would I go when I die? _She watched as the man looked down at the jammed gun then back to her.

"I guess it's your lucky day."

With that Emma saw him throw the gun to the side and watched it slide across the wooden floorboards until it came to a stop forcefully from the wall. She turned in time to see the man remove his balaclava force it into his pocket and don a jacket and sunglasses before stepping out of the apartment.

With a sharp intake of oxygen that burnt her lungs she stood using shaky arms and hands to push herself to her feet. Police piled into the room and greeted her with concern and questions involving the shooter. Ignoring them she pushed past them and made her way out into the halls and towards the staircase railings looking down the gap in between the floors, she noted her attacker quickly scampering downwards.

Emma had never moved so fast in her life taking the stairs by leaping great expanses. When she reached the ground floor she once again barrelled through the apartment entrance door and out onto the street, looking up and down the street for any sign of her attacker within the hysterics and police.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed before leaving her spot on the side of the street and making her way over to the ambulance's across the park. The closer she got the worse she knew the shooting was, blood splashed across the side walk and the road, forensics started piling out of vehicles and Emma noted an ambulance held an occupant as the doors shut.

With a look towards the second ambulance she noted. Four people lined it raggedly...

There should have been five.

**Next chapter will be up probably before the Bucket List's next chapter as I'm still writing a little bit of the Bucket List's 7th chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	5. No Idea What They're Capable Off

**Here's the next chapter. Short but hopefully more then adequate. Thanks to my reviewers, favoriters and followers.**

**XXX**

"What part of your job don't you understand?!"

Emma caught the grimace from Mary-Margaret next to her. If there was ever one person who despised yelling and hated being yelled at it was M&M. Looking back at her boss standing there looking all high and mighty as if he were a king and every other agent was his minions...or was it peasants?

"Miss Swan?!"

The sharp voice pierced through her thoughts and brought her slamming back down to reality. She snapped out of it with a quick look around she noticed Mary-Margaret was gone _when did she leave? _"Yes sir?"

"_Yes sir? _That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry sir?" Emma squinted in curiosity, "Did I do something wrong?"

Her boss scoffed. "Did you? Why don't you tell me Agent Swan? No..no actually let me. Let me start the list; one, you failed to see a threat. Two, when the threat occured you didn't react as you should have-"

Emma interrupted with her own scoff, "Excuse me? I reacted within protocols."

"No!" He yelled, "You reacted within a Field Agents protocols! You are the head of a security detail Agent Swan! Your first and primary focus is the President!"

"So it's best to let the shooter get away?!"

"Agent Swan that is not your concern. Leave that to the experts, something you fail to understand in both occupations." He heaved a sigh, "We put you at head of the security detail to keep you out of trouble," his voice rose again. "But it seems you can't even do something as simple as protecting POTUS!"

"Mary-Margaret and the others were watching her!"

"It doesn't matter, the shooter is not your concern the President's safety is. Something you fail to understand." Getting into her face he pointed a finger toward her until it was barely touching her nose, "How about we strip you off your credentials? How about removing you from your post as Head Of POTUS Security Detail?"

"Now let's not be so dramatic George." Regina stepped into the small office flanked by two agents that weren't apart of Emma's detail.

Emma noticed the cast on Regina's left arm and the firmly wrapped bandage under a shirt that hung loosely from her body. Emma grimaced. Her boss was right and it hurt - not to admit it but to realize that the reason this beautiful woman was injured was because she hadn't caught onto the danger, she hadn't recognized or reacted quick enough.

"Madam President," George nodded. "I was just informin-"

"I know what you were doing George and I would have to disagree with you."

"With all due respect Madam President you have no say in how I run shop with my agents." George spoke in that high-almighty voice.

"Well with all due respect _Special Agent In Charge_, I'd beg to differ. Agent Swan is more then capable of her job. Sure she didn't follow all the protocols..." Regina made not to give Emma a pointed look.

Emma shrunk into the background and could just imagine the look of herself shrinking into the shadows of the night, to disappear because right now thats all she wanted to do. Looking across at her boss she noted she wasn't the only one. Apparently in a matter of seconds the President had managed to make the man feel small and he looked to be almost cowering.

"...but she did what I would expect from any good Agent."

"A good agent would have remained at her post. Which is by your side." He pointed out the high-almighty voice gone.

"She gave me adequate cover before going after the shooter which I would expect from her." Regina looked towards Emma, "Agent Swan I congratulate you" she skipped a beat before continuing, "even though you didn't catch him." She smirked. Turning back to George, "I would also expect that you would be congratulating the job well done on Agent Swan's security detail for protecting me and also on the fact that your - Agent David Nolan?" She awaited the nod for confirmation that came quickly, "Your son mind you, is in fact in intensive care right now for taking the bullet."

"He didn't really do a good job Madam President you were still hit by it."

"Grazed," Regina corrected "I owe your son more then I can ever repay him. So skip the melodramatics George. I want Agent Swan on my detail."

Emma smirked _god she looks sexy_.

George turned to face Emma and glared.

**XXX**

Emma and Regina left the office and an unhappy undermind man behind. Emma followed along keeping pace with the surprisingly fast woman _god how does she move so fast in those heels? - heels that are joined to perfectly sculpted creamy white legs that seem to go on forever...on no wait they do stop at her perfect a-_

"Agent Swan once your done checking me out could we get down to business."

Emma froze and trailed her eyes up along the woman before her's body until she came face to face with brown eyes that looked at her with a perfect smirk layered on the womans lips _shit caught_. Emma swallowed and looked around the room to find the two agents from before had vanished and they were standing in a large conference room that was surprisingly empty. Didn't they have meetings like all the time in these things? Emma wouldn't know she wasn't prone to attending any of them. "I'm ready Madam President." She wasn't even going to deny it, she had been caught read handed checking out the President - what could she say? 'Oh sorry Madam President I just though I saw some lint on your skirt' _oh yeah that would work. _

"Good because it's time to get down to business," With that Regina looked around the room happy for the camera's being off.

"Just one question." Emma said seriously, "Why keep me on your detail? I'm obviously not cut out for protecting you."

Regina stepped up to Emma and it almost made the blonde flinch at the sudden powerful stride, "Because this is personal for you as much as it is for me." Looking away from Emma she took a few steps away in a somewhat pace, "I need people I can trust and you seem like someone who doesn't like when people tend to get the better of you. That's exactly what this mystery shooter did. Not to mention one of your Agent's is in a critical condition. This man has made it personal for the both of us."

Emma couldn't disagree with her. "So what do we do? There's only so much I can do. I'm not a field agent anymore."

Regina turned to face the woman. She wanted to ask what happened that made her end up in security instead. Not many got demoted back down to security but when they did something serious had to have happened. Instead Regina steeled her gaze and filled it with hatred, "I have resources Agent Swan. Your going to track down this man and find out why he did it and who he's working." Taking a step closer to Emma, "There about to find out what happens when you mess with the wrong person."

The cold hard tone in the womans voice cause Emma to flinch. Somehow she knew it wasn't a good idea to cross the woman in front of her. Somehow it just didn't seem like the wisest of ideas and if you were smart you'd just avoid her and if impossible just be as good as you could possibly be. "I'll need access to a lot of files that would otherwise be classified. Some you probably don't even have."

"I'll get you what you need Agent Swan just find this man and make sure he pays for what he did." Regina moved towards the door before suddenly and sharply turning back to Emma, "Make no mistake about it Agent Swan, President or not. I assure you I'm not somebody you want to mess with and this man is going to find that out the hard way."

**XXX**

"Hey," Emma said weakly and she strode up to the side of Mary-Margaret, "How's he doing?"

Mary-Margaret cringed. "He's still in ICU apparently it's not looking good. He lost a lot of blood." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, "What did our boss have to say?"

"Well he tried firing me-"

"What?!" Mary-Margaret dramatically interrupted and rather loudly at that which earned her a round of 'shush' from nurses and doctors. Lowering her voice a few decibels she looked around for a few seconds before focusing back on Emma, "Why?"

"Apparently I'm not good at protecting the President and I shouldn't have gone after the shooter. I agree with him. I should have seen this coming, I'm trained to see this coming."

Mary-Margaret shook her head, "This isn't your fault. You don't have a sixth sense. You did what came naturally and went after the shooter and even then you made sure that Ruby had her orders beforehand. "Don't beat yourself up over this."

"If I had been quicker and seen it I could have been the one to take the bullet instead."

"And that would make it better how?"

"David wouldn't be in there."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "No you would be instead."

"It's my job to be."

"Just like it's his. It's all of ours. We might do some pretty super hero stuff but you couldn't of leaped and bounded over to the President before impact...and what do you mean tried? He couldn't fire you?" Mary-Margaret asked upon realizing what the blonde had said to her.

"No, Reg-the President wants me to still be in charge of the detail."

"Well least she isn't a total bitch." M&M huffed.

Emma looked down the hall that led to ICU. That led to her Agent. That led to her friend. That led to David Nolan and she remembered back to what the President had said _yeah well this shooters about to find out what happens when he crosses me as well. _"We'll find the bastard Mary-Margaret I assure you." _And when I get my hands on him. I'll kill him._

**XXX**

Emma stepped into the White House. Not able to sleep and with David still being stuck in ICU she couldn't think of anywhere better to go other then back to work. She had no where she would rather be other then at work.

"Emma!" Henry bounded from his place at the end of the hall.

"Henry?" She questioned with curiosity in her eyes. "What are you still doing up?" Emma swallowed it wasn't her place to question. He wasn't her son.

"I wanted to thank you." Henry shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "You saved my mom."

That made Emma cringe again. She did nothing of a sort. That was all David. _I really am terrible at my job _looking at the kid before her she realized just how bad the situation was. "That was David who saved your mom kid."

"I hear he's hurt. Mom won't say anymore other then he won't be around for a while. What happened?" Henry asked.

Emma stepped up to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and lead him down the hall away from the eyes of prying agents looking for a quick promotion. "Your mom's right David won't be around for a while."

"Is he going to die?"

_I don't know kid. I honestly don't. _"No. He won't."

"Promise me he won't."

Emma nodded as she lead him through the halls, "I promise." _What would be one more broken promise if David doesn't live. Just another person hurt by your promises. _"Now get some sleep if your mom catches us she'll kill me...then you...then me again." She cringed once again.

"Alright night Emma." Henry waved and took off down the hall.

Emma moved to turn around and nearly ran head on into the President. "Madam President I was just..."

"I know what you were doing. Your good with him," Regina looked around Emma to find Henry still running down the hall.

Shaking her head Emma opened her mouth to talk but was cut off.

"Do you think it's wise to promise something that you might not be able to keep?" Regina asked.

Emma swallowed, "I believe Madam President. That's something a kid needs."

"Why give a kid hope on such things if it might lead to disappointment and end up breaking all the hope he might have?" Regina inquired. "It's irrational."

"Most things are," Emma pointed out.

"Very true Agent Swan," Regina nodded. With a smile Regina asked, "How about a glass of the best Apple Cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma noted the fake smile but ignored it. It wasn't her place to question why this woman had so many different features, all fake and never showed the real her. "Got anything stronger?"

Regina smirked at that, "Your on duty Agent Swan."

"Actually I finished about an hour ago."

"So this is a personal visit?" Regina stepped up to Emma.

Emma could smell the apple shampoo that was coming off Regina and the musky smell of perfume as well. She smelled great and Emma realized that Regina had to know what she was doing to her. If Regina wanted to play, she'd play. "Would it make you happy if I said yes?"

Regina took a step back. She had never had anyone speak back to her. Actually they usually stepped back and cowered by running. Never had she had someone stand there ground. This was most definitely a first and she couldn't tell whether she loved it or not. "I suggest we get to work Agent Swan. We have a lot to do."

Emma smirked, "I'm sure we do."

**Okay short I know but the story is picking up and this update wasn't to late. Or at least I believe it wasn't. Next chapter should be up shortly. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


	6. New Additions

**A simple bridging update that brings in some other characters who will be a participate in this story. I believe this chapter is a necessary adaption to the rest of the story. So hopefully it does the story justice. Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting. Also to my guests who read, thank you.  
Also I have done a little research when it came to writing this story and I have answer for those who wondered why Regina didn't have access to certain files and other things. It's because there is in fact another level of security above the President. Which means things in that security level, which is very small and has very few things in it, is out of the Presidents reach. They don't even know what goes on within that level of security. So yes the President doesn't know everything 'top secret'. Somethings are just too important. Enjoy.**

**XXX**

_"In the latest news, there is still no new information surrounding the attempted assassination of the first female President. One of the President's security agents are currently in intensive care still with no word on how they are fairing. We will continue to keep you updated as more information comes ou-"_

Emma flicked the TV off and turned to face the USSS Agent's standing behind her, some dressed casually and some dressed in those penguins suits. Emma herself was dressed in the black and white uniform that made up her suit. It was customary, as head of the security detail her spot was beside the President at all times, so she had to be dressed formally. The exact same President who refused to stay at home only three days after the shooting. The exact same President who had continued to remain on her mind since she had met the woman and even more so now. The exact same President who was getting another member to the team thanks to Emma's decision to go after the shooter instead of staying behind to look after the President, she had made sure the woman was secure, three agents were more then enough, and she couldn't let the shooter get away. But she had failed.

"How important do you have to be before it's assassinated instead of murdered?" Ruby asked handing over the newspaper to Mary-Margaret. The headline bulging with the proclaimed '**Attempted Assassination On President**'.

"Well you know what they say," one of the agents said from behind Ruby. He was sitting back listening to the radio.

August, Emma believed his name was, _or maybe it was Adam? Andrew? Alex? _She shook her head. She wasn't good with names, that's why the majority of the time when she saw one of her Agent's she pointed and ordered 'you', no names necessary. "What do they say?"

"With great power comes great responsibility." He said with a smile.

"Quoting Spiderman now are we?"

_Neal?_ Emma looked at the other man, _No, no it was Nigel? Nathaniel? Crap!_

"I could quote Shakespeare if it would appease you," August said keeping his smile in place.

Neal countered with distaste, "How about you not quote anything at all, word boy."

August's smile didn't falter as he asked, "Was that supposed to be insulting?"

"Zip it both of you!" Emma exclaimed cutting the argument off before it could happen. It was true everyone was on edge after the shooting, wondering who was next to be in the hospital with a tube shoved down their throats and on life support. But they couldn't let that get to them. No matter what. This was their job. They signed up for this. "I know we're all little shakey right now."

"I'm not shakey!" Neal exclaimed, "It's Mr. I'm-too-good-with-words over here that gets on my nerves."

"I don't give a damn!" Emma yelled back silencing the room.

"Is this you trying to take charge?" Neal countered back as he stood up and moved to get right in Emma's face, "Cause after the little incident with the President, I'd rethink what your going to say. Secret Service Agents don't abandon their posts, but it seems that you seem to think that they do. Remember Vorkuta?"

Emma paled. With a swallow she looked back towards Neal, "This has nothing to do wi-"

"This has everything to do with that. Are you not here because of-"

"Enough!" A voice boomed from the doorway causing all Secret Service Agent's in the room to swivel in the direction of the loud interruption. "Agent Cassidy I suggest you step away from Agent Swan immediately," the voice was cold and sharp. So were the President's eyes.

Neal glared once more at Emma before taking a step back.

"Now what is going on here?" Regina looked around at her Agent's. Each one bowing their heads respectively, most likely out of fear. from the look in the brunettes eyes. "Is someone going to answ-"

"Grandma!" the voice of a little boy yelled, but it didn't exactly hold very much excitement.

It was Regina's turn to pale this time. Her face as white as a ghost as she cringed and turned to find her mother entering the room with Henry beside her. "Mother," Regina nodded in the older womans direction.

"Dear, come and give your mother a hug," she said opening her arms with what Emma noticed was a forced smile.

Regina did what she was told, crossing the room to hug the woman. _What is she doing here? Better yet how long is she staying? _"Good to see you mother," Regina took a step back.

"You've looked better dear," she said with that same fake smile. "Could do with a little more make-up, clothes could change a little, how do you expect to get married at your age looking the way you do?"

Emma could hear the disdain in the older womans voice and wanted to voice her thoughts. Personally Regina was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, possibly the world or at least what parts of the world Emma had seen. Any guy would be lucky to have the brunette as their wife, any woman for that matter as well. But she couldn't, she was already walking a fine line and speaking up against the President's mother wasn't exactly the right thing to do.

Regina cringed. She loved her mother, she truly did, but sometimes she wished she could make the woman disappear, better yet make herself disappear but alas she couldn't. Well by her knowledge she couldn't, _note to self; research magician's vanishing act_. Shaking her head Regina put back on her mask, "Always a pleasure mother."

With a wave of her hand, the woman looked around the room. "So which of you Agent's was the one that abandoned my daughter?"

"Mother!"

"Hush dear."

Regina did. She hated admitting such things. But even as President, even when she had been Mayor of a small town, then had taken up a spot in the Senate she had been fearful of her mother. She knew what her mother was capable off and it wasn't pretty.

Emma stepped up to the woman. "That would be me."

"They still allow her to guard your safety?" the woman turned to face Regina.

"I requested she stay."

"But she is incapable of doing her job," she countered. Turnign to her own Secret Service Agent she asked, "Jones?"

"Yes ma'am?" his accent was Irish which made Emma look towards Ruby and Mary-Margaret. It was unsual to get a USSS Agent protecting important people who weren't born in America. It was difficult to get such a position.

"What's a Secret Service Agents most important duty?"

A tinge of a smile and he spoke, "Sticking to their posts of course."

"Which is exa-"

"Mother enough!" Regina could handle her mother saying things about herself but she would not stand for the woman saying things about her detail. About Emma. This was her choice. "My choice was made and I stand by it. I believe Agent Swan is more than capable of doing her job."

"Ma'am?"

Regina turned to find her Advisor standing in the doorway. Cringing again, Regina waited for the storm to hit shore. It already had a name before it begun brewing, Hurrican Cora.

"Robert dear how good to see you?" Cora moved to the older man and embraced him in a hug that to Regina's liking was way too long.

_Wait for it. Wait for it. _Regina told herself as she awaited the incoming disaster.

"Don't tell me dear you expect him to call you President, Ma'am or any of those ridiculous phrases. He is after all the only father figure you have."

_And there it is! Oh how I know my mother _Regina rolled her eyes, folded her arms and replied. "Yet he is not my father. I'm not related to him in no way and he is my Advisor so he will refer to me as President."

"Am I too call you Madame President as well then?"

"You wanted something?" Regina asked.

Emma looked between Regina, Regina's mother and the Advisor with the unruly brown hair that she now had a name too 'Robert'.

"Yes ma'am," he answered with a smirk when Cora shook her head in disdain at the use. "The new Agent is here."

All eyes flew to the doorway as the man waved the Agent over and he stepped around the corner a smile plastered on his face as it fell on Regina.

"Daniel?"

"Daniel!" Henry yelled from his spot in the corner of the room.

Part of Emma didn't blame the kid for slipping into the shadows. It had gotten rather tense and if she hadn't of forced her legs to remain locked into position she would have bolted with over to that dark corner with the boy. Yes it was cowardly.

"Hey Henry," Daniel waved at the young boy as he sprinted towards him arms open ready for an 'upon impact' hug. Daniel eagerly reciporcated.

"Your the new Agent?" Regina looked the woman up and down. She hadn't seen the man since she had been Senator and Daniel had been the head of her detail as she rose up the ranks in politics.

"Well apparently I got pulled out of Iran because off an emergency involving the President. Apparently someone pulled some strings to get me back into detail, let's just say they are very convincing." Daniel said with a smile.

Regina's eye twitched. Oh she knew who had pulled strings. Only two people in this room had the power, her mother and her Advisor. Both people who she was currently loathing at this very moment. Question that remained was, why? There was no love loss between her mother and Daniel. She knew that. She had seen it with her own two eyes. Her mother hated the man for everything he was worth. _So why bring him back? _

"You accepted?" Regina inquired.

"As I said very convincing."

"Are you not happy to see him dear?" Cora asked from her position next to Gold.

Regina looked over to her mother, then to her Advisor Robert Gold and then too Daniel. She couldn't deny the small flutter her stomach was giving off at seeing the man again, but there was still something overriding the happiness. Curiousity? As to why he was here?

"It's always good to see you Agent-"

"Daniel dear," Cora corrected.

"Daniel." Regina nodded.

**Next chapter will more than likely be up before 'Bucket List' but after 'Your All I Have' and 'What Comes Next?'. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. More on the shootings and on the new threat in the next chapter.**


	7. Imprint

**Thanks for reviews, favorites and follows. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I swear it was all in my head and then I tried putting it on paper and it sucked and then I completely forgot about it and then my muse decided to go on vacation and so I was stuck with writers block for this story. However, do not fear I will not abandon this story.**

**XXX**

Emma ran her eyes over the brunette's frame. Sure she was the President of the United States but behind Emma's dark black glasses she was just a woman, a very beautiful, very hot, very sexy, very, very sex-

"Agent Swan please stop undressing me with your eyes." Regina spoke back to the penguin suited agent.

Emma's eyes snapped up to the back of Regina's head. _Very, very powerful woman _Emma reminded herself swallowing before she spoke, "So what did you find out?"

"Not much surprisingly," Regina turned to Emma, "But I managed to secure, security feed from camera's around the surrounding area and by going off what you told me and how he was dressed I have to say I was surprised to say when I came up with two different identifications."

"Two?" Emma asked.

"The photo resembles two people, Alice Pleasance Liddell and her twin brother Jefferson Liddell." Regina pointed to the two side by side photos.

"Well I definitely saw a guy, so we can scratch his sister of the list." Emma thought for a second before continuing, "Or we could use her."

"Way ahead of you Agent Swan," Regina smirked at the woman. "She's on her way here, along with his daughter."

"He has a daughter?" Emma asked. "Well that's news, what man tries to assassinate the President while they have a daughter?"

"A crazy, insane one."

Emma rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Is that all?"

"For now. I have some leads but...they are very short and far in between, nothing solid yet. When I do you'll be first to know." Regina turned to face the head of her security detail. She allowed her eyes to travel briefly as the woman rubbed her temples more than likely to relieve a headache. She herself had, had one since this whole ordeal had begun and now, now with her mother being on White House premises she knew it was only going to escalate. "Perhaps sleep is verified, Agent Swan?"

Emma stopped the temple rubbing and looked towards the woman. With a shake of her head she quickly shot down the idea. "I'm fine, Madame President."

She stopped the shuffling of her papers and files and once again turned to face the blonde. In her normal business tone she responded to the dishelved looking agent. "I need my Agent's at full capacity. And I definitely can't have a tired agent running my security detail."

Emma cringed. She had a bad feeling about leaving Regina to the new agent. She didn't like it at all but she had to catch up, read his file, find out what she could about her mother, track down the bastard attempted assassin, and catch some sleep and all the while making sure her team wasn't falling to pieces in the recent problems.

Regina turned back to her desk, back to Emma. "Daniel is capable of watching me whilst you get a few hours sleep."

That got Emma's nerves jumping and she briefly wondered what type of history the two had. It was only a brief thought but it was there nonetheless. There was no solid rule against dating your charge, an unspoken rule sure, but not solid and she had heard about a few agents that had done just as such. It never ended well. Apparently an agent was only good for one thing in these 'high-almighty' people's eyes.

Emma acquiesced. "A couple of hours won't kill me."

"Might even help."

**XXX**

_The blinding white flash of the camera blinded her briefly. She blinked as dark spots appeared in her field of vision. Then she heard it. The gunshot, like a crack of thunder as it tore it's way too its target. She stood rooted to her spot as she watched the President's legs give out, the woman's body fall forward into the arms of another agent, her face drained of all color, her clothes soaking up the blood that started to pool in the agent's hands and on the ground underneath her._

_"Regina!"_

Emma shot awake, coming awake almost instantly after years of having been trained to jump from deep sleep into immediate action. Yet, she was still perspiring and heavily heaving the life gas 'oxygen'. She looked around at the spare room that was set aside for the security detail; it was dark and more so resembled a hotel room than an actual bedroom. It was impersonal, just the way agents were supposed to keep themselves from their charges.

She reached over and picked up the incessant ringing device. Flipping it open she put it to her ear and answered sharply, just as she was taught to. "Swan."

"Agent Swan?" A male voice sounded through the line. "I have something you may want to see. We're waiting in the dining room for your presence as soon as possible, if you will."

The line went dead. Emma pulled the covers away from her body, swung her legs over the side of the bed and climbed to her feet, quickly strapping on her holster and retrieving her gun from the bedside table, slipping it into the neatly adjusted holster. The last thing she picked up was her jacket and instantly was flashed with an image of her holding the bleeding President in her arms as she pressed her jacket to the wound. It was gone just as quickly as it came. She shook her head and forgot about it instantly as she jumped it 'Agent' mode. Personal could wait. Business was now.

**XXX**

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she strode into the dining room to find her Agent's circling the large table, the President close by them as other' unnecessary' people stood around as well.

The young man she remembered as Daniel raised a plastic sealed envelope above his head. "The President just received a gift." He slipped on a pair of gloves and pulled the letter out, "We believe it's from the UNSUB."

Emma picked out a pair of gloves from the box, slipped them on and reached for the letter. She looked it over carefully back and front. Nothing seemed out of place, not even so much as a smudge or slant mark in the handwriting. "You won't get anything," she declared and finally turned back to read the words on the page.

"Why is that Agent?" Cora asked from across the table.

She raised her eyes towards Cora as she answered. "First of, this guy seems to be to...OCD, for me to believe he would have left fingerprints. This man is smart; I don't believe he would leave anything behind. He's more in it for the mission than the recognition. He doesn't want to be caught but he doesn't want to do this."

"I didn't know profiling was a specialty of yours, Agent Swan."

Emma turned and quickly shot an apology out to the President.

Regina held her hand up, silencing the Agent. "I don't want an apology, if you have any useful skills, I'd rather fully endorse them than let them go to waste." She paused and let it sink in to everyone around the table before pressing on, "What makes you think he doesn't want to do this?"

"Well his care for the paper and in his writing," she flipped the paper around and showed the table, "See. Not a smudge or a slant out of place, it looks like it could have been typed but it's easy to see it's not by the compression. Computers and type writers don't compress as hard." She flipped it back over and paced the length of the table, "He typed this up in a hurry. Perhaps fury, he either wanted to get this over and done with quickly or he really dislikes you." She looked up at the President.

_The President's blood coagulated on the now stained red sidewalk. She clutched tighter to the President's limp body. Dead eyes staring straight ahead, it was no movie scene where the actor would slowly close his eyes and peace would reign in the viewers mind for the rest of the scene. No the body before her looked like a mannequin, felt like one, cold and hard. Reality was so far from fiction. Reality was a horrible thing._

Emma blinked as the image shook from her head. She continued, "If he wanted to get this over and done with quickly it may suggest he's not alone. He may be part of an organization."

"Gay hate?" Neal piped up with question.

Ruby nodded from beside him. "Yeah, Madame President took a pretty high stand 'for' and not 'against'. Some people have to hate that."

Regina looked down at her hands on the table when four sets of eyes fell on her and personally she only felt comfortable with one. She didn't up. Kept her attention focused on her hands.

Emma tore her eyes away from the woman and looked towards Ruby. "You think, enough to kill? Especially attempt to kill the President?"

Ruby gave a small shrug at the inquiry. "I don't know, but I can't think of anything else at the moment."

"Perhaps somebody from her past." August offered up.

Regina finally lifted her head and looked around the table, her eyes finally resting on Emma. "If necessary. You have my permission to dig as far back as you must."

Emma nodded. "We'll do it anyway. Just tying all ends Madame President."

"Of course. I expect when you aren't in my security detail for the day and aren't sleeping, you will all be on top of this." She didn't await a response she was already to drained."Dismissed." She waved her hand. "Agent Swan a word."

Emma gave small nods to her detail even receiving a few, from the few who actually liked her and after everything, the few that still trusted her. Daniel had given her a small one but she guessed that was more for show than anything else. She could be wrong. Cora and Gold slipped by her without as much as an acknowledgement. The door clicked behind her and she raised her eyes towards the President. "Ma'am."

Regina turned to the woman and motioned to the letter still held in the Agent's hand. "Have you read it?"

Emma looked back down at it and quickly skimmed over it;  
_  
Under a new world  
We find the pits of hell  
But freedom comes for the brave ones  
Only time will tell_

Emma looked back up at Regina. "Crap riddle?"

Regina ran her arm up over her shoulder. "Everything I say here remains in here. If you can't accept that you're free to leave. I shouldn't even be thinking about telling you this."

Emma nodded but stood her ground, so Regina continued forward.

"When I won the election, I met with the Congress on a deal for foreign weaponry." She looked away and folded her arms around herself. "I didn't back it but as new President I didn't have many supporters. They backed the deal, shipped over whatever these foreign countries wanted and in return we got our...weaponry. If you can call it that."

Emma squinted and tilted her head to the side. "You believe someone knows about this?"

"It wasn't guns, Agent." Regina turned back to Emma. "The future of Warfare doesn't rest solely on weapons we can see, touch and combat."

"You're talking Biological?" Emma asked not even trying to suppress the shock.

"Yes. Not zombies or anything, Agent, so erase those thoughts right now. I'm talking pathogens that can cause numerous different diseases."

"What did they want in return?"

Regina ran through the mental list she had copied in her head when she had looked over the sheet. "Metals, oils, minerals. Things that most countries want."

"You didn't find this odd?" Emma asked incredulously.

Regina snapped back. "Of course I did."

Emma jerked back and straightened up. She had to remember who she was talking to. Clearing her throat she asked, "You really think they found out and are blaming you?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know what to believe but it's hardly a surprise that once it had passed through congress that exact same day I'm shot at."

Emma nodded. Once again the image of the President's limp body in her arms was at the forefront of her mind. "No. It doesn't seem like a coincidence."

**Okay I'm done with this chapter and I have to say I'm sort of actually happy with the writing in this one. Hopefully my muse will cooperate this time and work on the next chapter.**


End file.
